Existing drum washing machines and fully automatic washing machines do not have the function of detecting water consumption for washing clothes. A user cannot know the water consumption for washing clothes after the end of washing with a clothes washing procedure. Users' understanding of washing machines is still limited to the states of washing time, washing procedure, washing water temperature, washing water level and the like of the washing machine. To help the users to know more deeply about the washing machines and cultivate the users' water saving habits, it is necessary to add the detection of water consumption for washing clothes to the washing machines.
Existing methods for detecting water consumption of a washing machine mainly use a flow meter or other detection device to detect the water consumption of the washing machine. Although the water consumption of the washing machine can be detected more accurately in this way, the washing machine needs to be added with corresponding hardware devices and relevant electric circuits to so as to meet the corresponding requirement, which adds much cost to the washing machine, and leads to low cost performance in view of user experience and cost increase of the washing machine.
In addition, even if an existing washing machine can acquire water consumption in a clothes washing process, it is generally just displayed simply on a display panel of the washing machine, and the user generally does not seek to acquire the water consumption. Even if the user acquires the water consumption once, he can only obtain the water consumption this time, but cannot know the long-term water consumption and the use of the washing machine. Thus, this is not actually worthy of use.
The present disclosure is made in view of this.